I Am Not Afraid of Snakes
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Sofia is a friend to all animals. Big or small or slimy or moving. Amber not so much. Especially with snakes.


I Am Not Afraid of Snakes

Summary: Sofia is a friend to all animals. Big or small or slimy or moving. Amber not so much. Especially with snakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the First. Inspired by a Madeline song of the same name from the Hats Off to Madeline soundtrack based around seasons one and two of the cartoon series. Yes it actually exists. Thank you Spotify and ITunes!

A snake was loose inside the castle.

Some of the servants that had lived in the castle long enough say that it was the fault of the sorcerer Cedric who had denied any claims of him bringing a snake inside after collecting what he needed for a potion that he and his student were doing that Saturday afternoon.

King Roland the second thought of the snake as a prank by his son James that was known over the years to use animals that would frighten his twin sister to death like frogs, who when asked, shook his head, explaining that he was still asleep when the snake had found itself in a certain room.

The room of the oldest princess of Enchancia Amber who gave her brother an accusing look.

"I didn't do it!" James yelled, giving Amber a glare in annoyance.

"Well I'm not going back in my room until that thing is gone!" Amber argued with a shiver as thinking of the snake in her room made her sick.

"Why don't I see what's causing the snake to come in?" Sofia suggested with a smile as Roland gave her a nod of approval.

"Just be careful," Miranda warned, not wanting anything to happen to her daughter because of a snake.

Sofia nodded softly before looking around the hallway. Nothing seemed to attached a snake before she kept on going, hearing a hiss.

"Here mouse! Here little mouse that I'll swallow whole!" The snake hissed as Sofia gasped softly.

The snake wanted a mouse huh? Sofia didn't have the ability to change into one at the moment unfortunately because of not knowing where it could be, not to meant with a snake on the loose, the poor thing had to be frightened but did had her shirking power as she held her amulet close to her chest.

"I wish to be small," Sofia muttered to herself before running towards the snake.

"Oh so you're the mouse?" The snake asked with a laugh.

"No! Of course not!" Sofia chuckled with a smile.

The snake gasped in surprise. "Oh then who are you?"

"I'm Princess Sofia," Sofia explained, showing off her amulet. "My amulet allows me to talk to animals."

"I'm Shannon. I'm sorry if I scared anyone but I'm just so hungry," Shannon explained with a sigh.

"Well you did scare my sister Amber but you're forgiven since all you need is food," Sofia said with a light chuckle.

Shannon hissed, wiggling in delight. "I thank you very much princess."

"You're welcome but how did you get inside the castle?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"Easy through the garden," Shannon explained with a laugh. "But I thought there was a mouse in here."

"Can't you have something else than a mouse?" Sofia wondered in worry for the mouse.

Shannon looked up at the girl in shock, her tail wiggling. What's better than a mouse?"

Sofia chuckled softly at her surprised question. "Things like lettuce or carrots.

"What is this carrot?" Shannon wondered with a curious look in her eyes.

"Let me get to my bigger self and I'll show you," Sofia offered with a smile.

Once she was back to her old self, Sofia snuck Sandra through the garden as the snake looked on in surprise.

"Hey Sof who this new friend?" Clover asked, seeing his princess in the garden.

"Shannon. Shannon, this is Clover," Sofia explained with a smile.

"Get away from her Sofia!" Clover yelled, in fear or protectively.

"Clover! You're acting just like Amber!" Sofia exclaimed with a smile. "Besides Shannon only bites of threatened."

Clover sighed, wishing that his princess would fathom why he was being what he was for the moment. "No Sofia Listen me and Shannon go way back. She is just using you to get friendly and then bite you or other members of the family."

"Like I would ever bite a human Clover!" Shannon snapped, trying not to hiss.

"Sofia is that snake gone?" Amber asked from the end of the garden.

"Clover show Shannon the garden please," Sofia requested, wanting both animals to get along.

Clover sighed, giving in to his friend's request. "Oh alright Sofia. Come Shannon this way."

"Oh hey Amber!" Sofia greeted with a smiling, seeing her sister come forward. "Yes the snake is gone now."

Amber smiled, giving her sister a hug. "Thank you Sofia. I don't know how you do it but you really have a way with animals."

"Yeah. I guess I do," Sofia laughed as the two sisters went back inside.


End file.
